CousinsX3
by GEM.Seraphine
Summary: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2 crossover. Yusuke, Ranma and Kagome are related and have complicated love lives so Kagome invites them over to help them figure things out. However things don't really go as planned. Inuyasha x Kagome, Yusuke x Keiko and Ranma x Akane as the main ships. Side Sango x Miroku and Sesshomaru x Rin. Rated T for later chapters (in progress)
1. Chapter 1: 3Cousins in love

**Chapter 1 - 3Cousins are in love**

* * *

 **Hi, don't know if you know me but my name is Gem, this story has been on my mind for around two years now and I finally have the time to write it. I'm using Kilala instead of Kirara because that's how it's always been in my head.**

 **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha, just the idea for this little fic (and even that was inspire by the great** _Sweet-Inu-Girl_ **)** **. I don't know how long it will be but I hope you enjoy it and I don't mess things up, please tell me if I do.**

 **Well, lets get started!**

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

It was my monthly visit home, and I was checking my e-mails before I started my dreaded revision. I used to love studying because I could get away with just fifteen minutes a day, but now that I don't actually go to classes, my grades have dropped and I can't understand a single thing the teachers say. Anyway I checked my inbox and found the usual adverts and boring updates from Yuka, Ayumi and Eri. I was about to delete them all when two subject lines caught my eye.

From Boy0.5 : _**Help, Akane is killing me!**_

From Demon.P.I: _**KAME! HELP ME!**_

My cousins had sent me a message, that was weird. I opened up the one from Ranma first.

 _Hey Cuz, It's been a while since I last heard from you. What have you been up to all this time? Anyway, I kinda have a problem. You know I'm not a mushy kind of guy but lately I've been feeling like a girl when I'm with Akane. She acts adorable and then I stick my foot in my mouth and call her un-cute and tease her. I love to see her angry expressions and when she smiles but I just can't seem to tell her that. Now she thinks that I'm into these other girls which is so not helping. Give a guy a helping hand?_

 _~Ranma_

That sounds just like him, too bad that boys don't get that we like them to confess first. Really, it's not that hard to figure out. He just needs to stop being shy and tell this Akane he loves her. The next one was from Yusuke, I haven't heard from him in such a long time so I wonder what he needed help with.

 _Yo Kame! You know I don't write unless it's important. You remember Keiko? That girl I told you I have a crush on? Well, she started to like Kurama and I need to make my move before the worst case_ _scenario becomes reality and she confesses. I just need a little bit of advice. do it for me? Please?_

 _~Yusuke_

I laughed, both my cousins had written to me at the same time about their love lives. Being the only female contact of two 'tough guys' was both exhausting and amusing. I wrote back to both of them before Inuyasha was due to come back and forcibly drag me back through the well. I mean, I love the feudal era but sometimes it just gets a little bit too much. I missed TV and a nice comfy bed. Inuyasha doesn't get the point of watching shows about other people's made up lives when I should have been concentrating on finding the jewel shards. I wrote back to them before I forgot.

 _Re: **Help, Akane is killing me!**_

 _Ranma, come over to the shrine after the last midterms. I'll help you out and I want to introduce you to someone, we can spar then. See you soon._

 _~Kagome_

Then the next one was for Yusuke.

Re: **_KAME! HELP ME!_**

 _Dear idiotic cousin of mine, how many times have I told you not to call me kame! I am not a turtle and I don't care if my name is KAgoME. Anyway come to the shrine after midterms, I'll help you. Your ever patient relative KaGOme._

The e-mails were sent and I had just enough time to squeeze in half an hour of revision before Inuyasha broke my window latch again and dragged me through the well, holding me by the straps of the backpack.

* * *

"Sango, why do you think that men have such great difficulty expressing their emotions?" I asked the demon slayer as we sat in the pleasantly hot waters of the springs. "Their 'masculinity' prevents them from being emotional and seeming 'weak'" You could practically see the quotation marks around her words. We laughed until or sides hurt at the faces we were making. "Don't tell the boys yet but I'm having guests over on the other side so you're going to have to lend me Kilala" Sango's eyes lit up, not a good sign."Ooh, what kind of guests?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. Blood rose to my cheeks and I slapped her arm, "definitely not what you're thinking. They're my cousins and are hopelessly in love themselves" sighing I continued "so I'm going to have to play nice again, they're just helpless on their own." A few seconds of companionable silence later I sensed a sacred jewel shard approach. "Sango, we have to get dressed. Now." Giving me a knowing look, she dressed in her gear and ran towards the camp a couple of paces in front of me. _Sitting_ Inuyasha awake we waited for the demon to show up. These attacks were becoming unbelievably easy to deal with. Wait for the demon, kill it, identify the jewel shard and then go back to sleep. Today was no exception. Another jewel shard was added to the bottle before we laid down on the blankets and got some shut eye.

* * *

3 weeks passed by quite quickly. Inuyasha could sense that I was hiding something from him and so hovered even more than usual. On the day of my midterms I rode Kilala to the well while the boys were having their bath, sending a silent prayer to the sky for Shippo I jumped through the well. 'I'm sure Inuyasha is going to have a fit when he finds out that I'm gone' was the first thought I had when my feet touched the wooden steps of my well house. I ran upstairs to make sure that everything was in my bag before walking to the station and boarding my train. Outside the school gates Yuka, Ayumi and Eri stood waiting for me and we revised until the very last minute, throwing our notes into the bin outside of the classroom as we passed by. The walk back home was refreshing this time, Inuyasha hadn't popped up out of nowhere in the middle of my exam to scare the answers out of my brain and the questions were actually humane this time round. Climbing the steps of the shrine, I heard the grunts and thuds of a fight. I ran up the last couple of steps to see what was going on.

Yusuke and Ranma were facing off in the middle of the courtyard, both panting heavily and glaring at the other. I laughed, it was too much. A pair of black haired boys turned toward me, identical looks of confusion graced their features as they saw their cousin on her knees laughing like a maniac. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at both of them, opening my arms. Like obedient puppies they ran towards me and glomped me on both sides, slightly tugging when they saw what the other was doing. Chuckling, I pulled away and started the introductions. "Yusuke, this is Ranma, my cousin from my father's side, his mum is my aunt." I gestured to the smirking teen in a red silk vest, Chinese style trousers and what I could only describe as pumps on his feet to my left. I then waved my hand in front of the gangster in a green school uniform and gelled up hair. "Ranma, meet my cousin Yusuke from my grandmother's side." I waited a little for the fact that they were related to sink in before continuing. "We're going on a little trip, so shopping here we come!" Unexpectedly, they didn't groan like I though so half an hour later we were in the well house, heavy backpacks on our shoulders and since my new order of uniforms hadn't arrived yet, I was wearing a skort and a T-shirt with an adorable little cartoon puppy on it. The guys had already packed clothes and other essentials before they had come over so I opened a side panel that led to our 'armory'. Ranma opted for a pair of nun chucks strapped to his right thigh and a wakizashi on his left hip. Yusuke tied a kodachi to his side and made a couple of daggers disappear somewhere in the folds of his clothes. I stashed a couple hundred arrows in my backpack and added my katana, a beautiful blade with a sheath made of cherry wood. Lastly, I tied my hair in a tight bun and slid four throwing knives disguised as hair ornaments securely into it. We walked back out of the armory and I slid the panel back into place before balancing on the edge of the well. I gestured for them to raise a hand and placed a sacred jewel shard onto their palms. "Put this in your mouth, but whatever you do don't swallow, OK?" They nodded an I dragged them through the portal and into the same light that always carried me safely to my other life.

Once outside of the bone eater's well they both turned to me with expectant looks on their faces. "You know how while we were shopping you told me that you had been involved in some pretty weird stuff? Well, this is my adventure! Welcome to feudal Japan dear cousins!"

* * *

 **And there you have it! My first chapter. Hopefully it's gotten you hooked and people will follow and review to show me that they actually like it... Hopefully. I'll try and dedicate some time to writing the next chater but I don't know when that will be, definitely during the Christmas holidays or before. Anyway, see you next time!**

 **~Gem**


	2. Chapter 2: 3Cousins in lies

**3Cousins in lies**

 **Hey! This is the second chapter. Wrote it faster because I managed to find my early draft and so this chapter's story line is already set out for me. Phew. :-)**

 **Hope you like it and keep going with the reviews, they make me write faster.**

 **Also I will be using the dubbed attacks since I watched the anime in dub.**

* * *

 _Kagome ._

 _"Welcome to the feudal era, dear cousins!"_

There was a long silence before Yusuke gasped, "you're not joking, are you?" I smiled. "Not a chance in hell. I can't wait for you to meet everyone and this will get your minds off of the girls." I let them observe their surroundings for a while before finally remembering, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE SHARDS!" Flinging myself onto the ground I looked behind every blade of grass, but they weren't there or at the bottom of the well. Looking up, I saw my cousin's guilty faces and i could feel my blood turning cold. With a shaking voice I asked, "You didn't eat them, did you?"

"NO! Of course not! I dropped it before the light!" they said in unison.

Oh great, Inuyasha is going to kill me! But I can't go back now, knowing their luck they're going to run into Nakaru as soon as I turn my back. "I can't go back at the moment so show me how well you've trained. I hope you didn't slack off!" Lowering myself into a basic fighting stance, hands up and feet spread evenly, I waited for the boys to make their move. Nodding once, they slowly walked so that Yusuke was on my left and Ranma was to my right. They both ran and jumped, legs extended. Yusuke going for my head while Ranma for my knee but I flipped forward and they missed, landing in a jumble of limbs while I laughed. Ranma lunged again but I twirled away and nearly into Yusuke's fist. I back flipped onto Ranma's shoulders and tapped him lightly. It was fun, being able to show my true strength again instead of hiding behind my weak and innocent facade. After an hour of sparing, Ranma called for a time out and we sprawled onto the grass, breathing heavily.

I was so tired that I missed the look shared between my cousins. As my eyes closed, I registered the two getting up onto their knees, a dark aura surrounding them. My instinct burst into action but it was too late. My shrieks echoed in the clearing as the rascals kept on tickling me. Just as I was about to take my revenge, a hail of diamond came out of nowhere. Play time seems to be over, time to save my cousin's asses. "Inuyasha, stop! or I will say IT! You have to the count of three! Oooone!" and he was still chasing them. "Twoooooooooo!" no change. "Threeeee!" Inuyasha was just about to cut Yusuke's head off when I shouted "SIT BOY!"and the beads pulled him down face first. "Kagome! What didja do that for?"

"Because I told you to stop!"He glared.

"Why should I! They were attacking you!" Huffing, Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater and stomped towards me until I could have leaned forward and kissed him. The thought made blood rise to my cheeks and I schooled my features into a scowl. "Couldn't you hear that I was laughing? Those ears don't seem to be working, you might want to get them checked out." His eye twitched and we began shouting at each other, inching closer until our noses touched. I missed the look Yusuke gave Ranma and didn't sense them advancing until they were right behind me."Well, who are they then!?" Inuyasha growled, golden eye never leaving mine as if looking for something. What could he be searching for? "They're my-" "Fiancés" Ranma interrupted. I blinked at them and before I could correct them, Inuyasha asked "What's a fiancé?" Looking a little pissed off. The boys tried to clarify.

"A boyfriend?" pause.

"A beau?" pause.

"Person you're planning to marry" pause.

"WAIT, WHAT?" there it is.

"Isnt that right Kagome?" Yusuke said, pulling me towards him. My cousin embraced me and pecked me on the cheek. Ranma came up from behind me and peckd the other, whispering "just play along." What was I getting myself into? I hugged Yusuka back and let Ranma turn me round for his hug, missing the death glares Inuyasha was giving my cousins. The tension in the air increased when Ranma started nibbling on my neck and I had to control myself because I was a little too ticklish for my liking. Just as I was about to explode with laughter, Inuyasha ripped me out of Ranma's arms and the two boys smirked. I only let myself bask in his jealousy for a moment before whispering "Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo, you can let go." The arms around me stiffened for a split second before releasing me. Inuyasha snarled and in a matter of seconds, was nowhere to be seen.

"So, who was that guy?"

* * *

Inuyasha p.o.v.

 _Where the hell is that idiot! She should have been back by now._ I worried myself with these thoughts all the way to the well. When I was about half a league away I herd the faint sounds of Kagome's screams. I tripled my speed and drew the tessaiga from its sheath. At the well, two boys were on top of Kagome. My blood boiled and the demon inside me growled and screamed. "Adamant Barage" I whispered, my voice filled with more poison than Naraku's insects. I launched myself at them, not hearing Kagome's threats until the beads pulled me down to the floor. My head hurt.

"Kagome! What didja do that for?" Ow, my chin. I think I bit my tongue a little.

"Because I told you to stop!" Oh really? I didn't hear that.

"Why should I? They were attacking you!" I huffed. Really, why was she making such a fuss over me saving her butt, again. While we were talking I found myself getting closer and closer to her. This isn't good for my health.

"Couldn't you hear that I was laughing? Those ears don't seem to be working, you might want to get them checked out." Oh that's it! We started screaming and screaming. Nothing other than Kagome filling up my vision. "Then who are they?!" I finally shouted. I looked into her eyes to see if there was any remorse or regret for bringing the two boys into my presence. "They're my-" "Fiancés." She turned round to the one with the braid and looked at him. What's with them and using weird, foreign words? "What's a Fiancé" All three turned round and stared at me.

"A boyfriend?" Confused.

"A beau?" Still confused.

"Person you're planning to marry?" Still nothi- "Wait, WHAT!?"

I was in shock. She's getting married to one of those two... Or BOTH?! I had tuned out of the conversation and just stared blindly. But I blinked my eyes back into focus and growled at the two bastards who had their hands on my Kagome. Ripping her from them I inhaled her scent to calm myself but her whispered words made my blood turn cold. Kikyo. How could I forget that whore! That harlot and her words! I let go of Kagome and with a snarl ran to the sacred tree where _she_ was waiting for me.

just before I was out of ear shot I heard them ask; "So, who was that guy?"

* * *

 **Hey! Is this enough for you guys per chapter? Just let me know if you want more! (Although it might take more time to update). Sorry about the cliffy, too tired. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviewing always helps!**


	3. Chapter 3: 3Cousins in Explanations

**3Cousins in Explanations**

 **Hey, I'm back! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this hasn't been posted sooner. I couldn't write and it's a little rushed but I hope it'll tide you over for a bit until the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **(I'm really sorry!)**

* * *

 _"So, who was that guy?"_

I gave them a weak smile before sitting down on the soft grass and explaining what had happened since I fell down the well. I told them about the gang, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Naraku, Koga and all the other demons we had battled. I told them that I had kept my strength hidden and all the close calls we had both in the Feudal era and in Tokyo. It was nearly sun-down by the time I had finally finished and my cousins were pitying my unfortunate love triangle.

"Look, I like him and I know that he likes a corpse who would bring him to hell with her the first chance she gets. But Koga is pushy and Hojo is just plain creepy with his 'herbal remedies'. This should be the prime of my love life but now I know I'm too ugly to have a boyfriend who doesn't cheat on me on the first date!" I was panting at the end of my tirade and I looked at my cousins, I could see they wanted to say something but I stopped them before I started crying.

"I also know that relatives are supposed to lie to make each other feel better, so lets forget my repressed love life and talk about yours." I smiled at them, holding down the burning behind my eyes. They returned my grin, knowing full well I was changing the subject.

We talked for hours until we knew exactly what had been going on in each other's lives. Yusuke had died and returned to life, becoming a spirit detective. He introduced us to Puu and told us about his demonic heritage. His being a demon didn't really surprise me, we had encountered stranger things in the Feudal era.

Ranma's story took a little less time and a lot more angry shouting to explain. Apparently uncle Genma had dragged him to china to train and they had fallen into cursed springs so now when doused with cold water he turns into a she, and she becomes a he with hot water. Then my brain conjured up uncle Genma as a panda and I fell apart. I laughed for such a long time, on my knees, hitting the ground with a fist. Yusuke didn't believe him so while Ranma was coaxing me out of my laugh induced shock, he splashed him with a cup of water. Ranma's hair turned red, his chest grew, his hips narrowed and he shrunk a few inches. I looked down and smirked, "guess you inherited our family's breasts." Then we all started laughing, uncontrollably and we didn't stop. When we had finally finished, I put some water to boil and when it was just warmer than my temperature I splashed my cousin and he turned male again.

"So guys, want to meet the rest of the gang?" They both nodded and we walked in the direction of the town. The small shard in Sango's possession leading me to where they were. By the time we'd reached them it was almost night. The demon slayer rushed up to hug me while swatting away Miroku's hand.

"Hi! I'm Sango and this idiot is Miroku. You must be Kagome's cousins, it's so nice to meet you." Her bright smile threw them off for a few seconds but they bowed low and introduced themselves. I grabbed my friend's attention before they could start questioning Ranma and Yusuke.

"Sango, Miroku, we may have a small situation on our hands." They both looked at me confused. "These two idiots thought it would be a great idea to tell Inuyasha that they're my intended marriage partners." Sango looked slightly horrified but Miroku's face went blank for a whole two seconds before splitting a gut, laughing, at the thought. Just for that, he got a hiraikotsu to the face.

I swear I heard Ranma muttering "why do I always associate with the violent ones?"

Ranma froze. I looked at him and saw Kilala standing by his feet... Oh shit! Before he could run away screaming bloody murder, I grabbed his shoulders and made his look into my eyes.

"Ranma! Kilala isn't a cat. She's a... she's a demon! Totally different from a cat so you don't have to worry about anything, okay?" His petrified gaze cleared and he tentatively reached out for the cat demon. Kilala sensed his fright and rubbed her head against his palm. The boy took a shaky but relieved breath and rubbed her fur.

I huffed. "Really? Why was your dad thinking when he made you learn Cat Fu! Why can he never look at the warnings on scrolls? I swear, that thing was covered in them when he found it!" Uncle Genma, sweet as he may be, was a misogynistic, sadistic idiot when it came to his son's training. No contact, no breaks and 'no whining like a girl'. It didn't help that the only female stronger than him was his wife, but she was retired. Well, there was me but he barely even saw me anyway. Kirara would be a good way for Ranma to get accustomed to cats again and maybe mend some of the damage to his psyche.

"So what brings you to our time?" Miroku spoke up for the first time that night.

"I sort of have some trouble back home that I don't really want to face at the moment." Ranma replied, blushing and playing with the end of his shirt.

"Same here but I was hoping that Kame-oww! Whatcha do that for?" I gave him a pointed glare. "Fine! I was hoping that KaGOme could help me out with Keiko." At my raised eyebrow, he continued.

"She's sort of falling for this other guy and spends loads of time with him, not even giving me the time of day anymore! I got back from the demon realm a month ago and she's already leaving me! Can you talk to her?"

"You do know she doesn't know me and I live an hour away from you."

"Well, yeah, but you can try! Please? For me?" Goddamn the puppy dog eyes! Why were boys so good at them!

"Fine! I'll talk to her!" He hugged me just in time for Inuyasha to walk in shouting.

"Hey Kagome! Why does it smell like Mazoku in here?"

"That might be me."

Inuyasha turned to growl at Yusuke and got even louder when he didn't let go of me. As tessaiga was slowly drawn from its sheath, I groaned and pulled myself away from Yusuke.

"If you don't want to be you-know-what-ed, put the sword down."

He snarled "hell no! No way am I letting my guard down around any of MY family."

.

.

.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **I know, its short but at least the plot's moving a little bit.**

 **I'm going to post a drawing of the full family tree once all the secrets are revealed so in the mean time, whoever can draw the most accurate family tree with only this story gets a cookie and maybe a** _bonus chapter_ **of whatever they want... even smut if you REALLY want it.**

 **Good luck and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: 3Cousins in Surprise

**I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

 **I'm sorry to keep you waiting for months and months my very few followers but I got kicked out of my school for getting 'low' grades (perfectionist bastards) and I had to repeat a year, I got a little bit of depression thrown in there as well and all my friends are leaving for uni within the next two months so thank you for sticking with me. Hope this satisfies you and I'll try to get some writing done every week.**

* * *

 _He snarled "hell no! No way am I letting my guard down around any of MY family."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Wait, what?!"_

Inuyasha looked confused.

"Yeah, Raizen is my grandfather. Didn't I tell you?"

"No! You did not-"

"Holy fuck, he's my ancestral grandfather." They both looked at each other for a while before carefully approaching each other, sniffing the air. After a few moments they gripped each others arm and smiled.

"Hello cousin."

"Hey cousin."

Great, now Inuyasha only had a problem with Ranma. _(A/N: this is sarcasm)_

The animosity between the two had disappeared and they were talking as easily as childhood friends. Inuyasha forgot about our lie and we slept peacefully after dinner. At least the humans did. Yusuke and Inuyasha stayed up talking for most of the night and their quiet whispers lulled me to sleep.

* * *

In morning, I was woken up by Inuyasha's growling but I found that I could barely move as my two idiot cousins had slept beside me and used me as their own personal body pillow. Huffing at all three of them I used the phrase I'd ingrained into my cousins subconscious to wake them up.

"Shall we start the fun, cousin?"

The two pinning me down scrambled up and ran towards the nearest source of protection, Inuyasha, and hid behind him.

The confused look from yesterday graced my- no THE half demon's face once more.

"Why are you so scared?" Inuyasha asked "It's just Kagome." This made both of my cousins look at Inuyasha, then me, then back to him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. She-" Yusuke started but I elbowed him.

"Didn't we say we were going to see this Keiko? Let's go!" I deflected, desperate to keep up my defenceless facade for a few more days. Grabbing my bag I ran out of Kaede's hut like I had the devil at my heels. The boys followed me out a few minutes later with their packs. I glared at my cousins. They will not blow my cover yet. I know this was unfair to my whole group but being treated like a normal girl felt good.

Inuyasha's ears perked up in the direction of the well.

"Kagome, how did these two get from your time to mine?" he asked and the three of us stiffened. I wrung my shirt with white knuckles. This is going to go one of two ways. He's either going to accept what I did or he'll explode.

"I may have lent them a jewel shard and they dropped it on my side of the well?" I saw his fists trembling and I braced myself for the shouting.

Which never came because he grabbed me and started sprinting towards the bone-eaters well. Ranma and Yusuke were left to play catch up as we left them behind. We landed in the clearing a few minutes later and in front of the well were two girls.

* * *

 _A few minutes before but 500 years later_

 _Akane's P.o.v._

I climbed the stairs of the mysterious 'Higurashi Shrine' to try and find that idiot freeloader. He'd disappeared leaving behind a note saying that he had gone to visit Kagome. Who was she? At the top of the stairs I spotted a girl around my age. Maybe she was Kagome. As I approached she turned towards me and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you Kagome?" she called out to me. That answers that question.

"No" I kept walking forwards as I answered her feeling relieved that she wasn't the one who had brought Ranma here, she was too pretty and I couldn't have another cute girl hovering around him. (A/N: Akane didn't know that Keiko was having the exact same thoughts about her… hehehe)

"I'm Akane Tendo of the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts Dojo. I'm looking for a boy called Ranma, who are you and why do you also want to find this Kagome?"

"Also, huh? My name is Keiko Yukimura and I am looking for Yusuke Yurameshi. I found a note in his room that said he was coming here."

This was too much of a coincidence.

"That's what happened with me! This is so strange."

"What's even more strange is the compulsion you both feel to jump into the well." a disembodied voice whispered to both of us as we looked at each other.

"I feel the strange urge to jump into that well, Akane. Shall we?" said Keiko.

"You know what? So do I. Let's do it." So I jumped into the well and picked up a glittering crystal on the floor while Keiko picked up the other.

"I wonder what this doeEEEEEEEESSSSS" and both of us were engulfed in a shimmering purple light as we found ourselves in another well outside. We climbed up and out of it just in time to see a silver haired boy. He let the girl off his back while shouting "this is why you don't give people jewel shards, Kagome!"

This was Kagome? Damn.

* * *

 _Kagome p.o.v._

"This is why we don't give people jewel shards, Kagome!" The girls were staring at us with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, you might want to stop shouting and let me talk to the poor girls." I turned to them and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. Do you happen to have little pink shards with you?" The two opened their hands and the jewel shards were right there. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned them to the bottle around my neck. This was the exact moment where Ranma and Yusuke crashed into the clearing followed by an enraged Koga. NOOOOOO! Why did that annoying wolf have to be her right now?

"YOU MONGRELS! How dare you touch my woman!" He screamed as he slashed at their napes. Luckily Ranma tripped and avoided decapitation but that left him vulnerable to the wolf who then pinned him to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said with a smile. I couldn't wait for Inuyasha to snap out of his trance so I dashed forward and with a knee to the face I flung Koga off my cousin. With a glare I ordered him to flee and shoved him in Inuyasha's direction.

Pushing my shoulders back I faced off with the bleeding wolf demon holding his nose.

"Now that you shouldn't have done, bitch. I'll show you why I'm the Alpha of my pack.


End file.
